My Saiyan Academia
by Random54
Summary: Goku or as known in this story Kakarot is the son of a pro hero killed in the forest. He is raised by an old man and becomes one of the most powerful people in the world.
1. A kid in the woods

Author note: This is a story of Dragon Ball characters in the My Hero Academia universe in order for the story to make sense I will be changing some abilities to quirks and the dragon balls might not exist I have not decided.

We begin with an old man called Gohan finding a young kid in the arms of a collapsed hero. Being in the middle of the forest with no civilization Gohan took it upon himself to help the kids find his parents. Gohan took the kid to the authorities where he was informed that the dead hero he found was his father and the kid had no family left as his mother had died soon after his birth. His mother's name was Gine and she had a quirk called great app which allowed her to become a giant monkey with ten times the power but she lost control and reason. As she grew older she learned to control the form but would still struggle. Gine's quirk could only be activated when she looked at the moon this combined with her lack of control and peaceful nature prevented her from becoming a hero.

The kid's father was named Bardock and was a pro hero. The only reason he became a hero was to be able to use his quirk freely and if he had to defeat powerful villains it was all the better. He's quirk was Saiyan. This quirk gave him the ability to learn how to fight easier and learn how to use his inner energy, an ability that took Gohan over 50 years to even preform with guidance from a master of the technique. Along with this his body would heal faster and become stronger when he suffered a severe injury. Bardock's hero work made him an enemy of the powerful villain who's name was unknown.

When Gohan learned of this he decided to adopt the kid who was named Kakarot. At first Kakarot was feisty but Gohan expected him to be this way considering the description of his father but Kakarot later opened up to him after he had fallen ill and Gohan had taken care of him. Gohan staid in the city for two years until Kakarot was three and wanted to train. Gohan decided to take Kakarot to his house in the mountains where he would train the young kid. Gohan knowing the lack of discipline Kakarot would have in his great ape state from his mom decided to teach him restraint and meditation. This became helpful when Kakarot had accidentally looked at the full moon. With the restraint and meditation grandpa Gohan had thought him he managed to stop his rampage for long enough to allow Grandpa Gohan to cut off his tail. This action hurt Gohan emotionally as he thought he had removed one of his grandson's quirks. Now that Gohan knew Kakarot could not transform he trained his Saiyan quirk trough his teaching of martial arts. Kakarot had managed to master the basics of Gohan's teachings in 3 years and was starting to tap into his inner energy also known as ki. At this point Kakarot was 6 years old and Gohan decided it would be a good idea to take Kakarot to school. Kakarot was not the best at school but he managed to get by barely scraping through the years. Even though Kakarot was going to school that did not stop Gohan from teaching him martial arts specifically the art of the turtle school during one of there training sessions Kakarots tail had grown back. At this point Kakarot had better control of his body so Gohan opted to keep the tail. Soon Gohan discovered the tail was a great weakness and brought this up to Kakarot who trained his tail for two years until it was no longer a weakness. At this point Kakarot was 8 years old and Gohan allowed him to enter a martial arts tournament. The tournament Kakarot had chosen to enter was a highly competitive tournament where the strongest fighters gathered this was called the Tenkaichi Budokai. In order to participate Kakarot had to win in the preliminaries. Unknown to Kakarot, Gohan had convinced his old master to participate in the tournament. The old master agreed to this as he himself had two disciple he wished to test with the tournament. When the preliminaries finished the 8 contestants who would fight in the tournament were announced. In the first round Oshiro will fight Gunhead second round Kakarot vs Giran third round Krillin vs Nam and for the fourth round Jackie Chun will fight Yamcha.

"Masiro Ojiro enters the" announces a blond man. "He may be young but he is quite the skilled martial artist. His opponent will be the hero Gunhead. Gunhead is a new hero with amazing martial arts skills and a powerful quirk. His quirk can be used in both close and range combat.

As the two contestants get into the ring Gunhead strikes up a conversation praising Ojiro for getting this far into the tournament. As soon as the symbol crash is heard Ojiro closes the distance between him and Gunhead using his tail to sneak in an attack. Gunhead sees this attack coming and grabs his tail and proceeds to throw him out of the ring.

"The winner of the first match is Gunhead. With his skill he managed to win his first match with almost no energy lost" declares the announcer.

"Ojiro do you plan on becoming a hero in the future? If you do join my agency." Asked Gunhead to the surprised Ojiro.

"For the second match we have the monster beast Giran vs our other young contestant Kakarot. These two seem to be ready for the match you can almost feel the intensity. Giran quirk seems to transform him into a green and black dragon capable of flight which will prove difficult to drop out of bounds."

For the first few seconds of the match no one moves a mussel until Kakarot delivers a suden punch towards the dragons stomach. The punch connects and Giran stumbles back a few steps before he himself starts attacking. Punches and kicks start coming from both contestants when one lands the opponent strikes as well. This is providing very little room for the contestants. As soon as Giran sees an opportunity to increase the distance between him and Kakarot Giran takes and unlishes his Merry-Go-Round Gum which he claims is indestructible as he stares at Kakarot who is struggling to break free. Giran proceeds to punch Kakarot above the stands but Kakarot manages to use his tail as a propeller to get back to the ring. Kakarot continues to struggle to which Giran laughs at to what he believes is a futile attempt. Giran let's Kakarot continue struggling but he does not know how that Kakarot will use his ki in the only way he knows currently, to strengthen his body. Giran is completely caught off guard by this and is punched with his guard down sending him to strike the wall of the stands knocking him out of bounds.

"Kakarot will move to the next round where he will fight Gunhead",can be heard from the announcer stunned by the strength of the young boy.

"We will commence the next fight now" is heard along with the crash of a symbol.

Both Nam and Krillin begin their attacks to which Kakarot notices a resemblance between Krillin's technique and his own.

Nam begins with a flying kick which Krillin barely manages to avoid. Krillin then goes on the offensive with a barrage of punches and kicks. Nam manages to avoid most of the hits but is then met with a low sweep from Krillin sending him stumbling to the ground. Nam realizes what is happening as he is falling and kicks Krillin away before Krillin could continue his onslaught. As Krillin gets up from the kick he had just received he lost sight of Nam who was already behind him and gave him a quick chop to the neck momentarily stunning the young fighter. This gave Nam ample time to activate his quirk, spring legs, which allowed him to jump super high. As Nam reached his preferred height he turned around and prepared his attack, the cross arm dive. This attack is said to be powerful enough to knock people out for 10 days. As Krillin is dosing around he manages to partially recover his senses and just narrowly avoids the attack that would cost him the match. As Nam struggles to get up after cracking the floor of the arena in to four parts Jackie Chan overhears him mumble about his village and the need of water. Nam trips Krillin and then kicks him towards the edge of the arena stopping a few inches from the edge. Nam then charges towards Krillin which is again narrowly avoided but Nam is then tripped by Krillin and falls out of the ring.

After the match Nam congratulates Krillin on his victory. As Nam is preparing to leave the island he encounters Jackie Chun who informs Nam that in that part of the world water was plentiful and free so he could take as much as necessary. Nam realizes the situation in his village could be fixed with this but he had no way of transporting the water to India. Jackie Chun gives Nam a capsule from Capsule Corp and explains that with this he could transport as much water as he needed to which Nam responds with a teary eye thank you.

"The next match will take place now if contestant Jackie Chun would report to the ring at this moment the match will commence, if he does not show up in the next five minutes the match will be considered forfeit and go to Yamcha. Jackie Chun appears from the other side of the stage and enters the ring. "All contestants are here get ready to fight."

The match begins with Jackie Chun holding his arms behind his back avoiding all of Yamacha's strikes. Jackie Chun then tells Yamcha, "your attacks are flashy and fun to look at but they waste too much energy. Yamcha retorts by telling him, "shut up and watch" Yamcha then screams. "WOLF FANG FIST", a howling sound can be heard as he runs towards Jackie Chun. As Yamcha closes the gap Jackie Chun jumps above him. A surprised Yamcha then looks in disbelief as his technique that combined both his quirk and martial arts knowledge was avoided. "A nice attack young man but too slow and one dimensional" retorts the old man as he stands behind Yamcha. "let me show you this cold winter breeze" continuous Jackie Chun as he moves his hand upwards as a blue glow appears around it. Suddenly a huge gust of wind is felt throughout the stadium and Yamcha is knocked out of the ring.

Our new hero will now fight another young contestant


	2. The entrance to UA

"Our recent hero Gunhead is currently getting in the ring with Kakarot. Will this be another one sided victory on Gunhead's part or will this be a difficult fight like we saw when he fought Giran. I don't know which one will be so let the match begin." Screams the announcer into his mic.

Kakarot charges towards Gunhead who is taken by surprise at the sudden increase in speed narrowly dodging a kick heading to his gut. Kakarot proceeds to throw a flurry of punches landing a few on Gunhead's chin and stomach. Gunhead manages to catch one of Kakarot's hands and swings him to the left opening the distance before firing cartilage claws towards Kakarot nearly throwing him of the edge. Kakarot managed to cling to the edge after being hit by cartilage just inches away from the grass. Kakarot pulled himself back on to the fighting stage and went into his fighting stance this time more cautious.

As Kakarot saw Gunhead's movements he saw an opening on Gunhead's left side and jump to attack. Seeing this Gunhead moved to the right and used his left knee to hit Kakarot in the stomach. Kakarot had expected this and blocked it with the palm of his hand. The force of the knee send Kakarot flying upwards where he decided to use an attack he had seen in the tournament before and crossed his hands. As soon as Gunhead saw this he protected himself with his arms and was hit by the attack. The force of the attack managed to injure his right hand. When Gunhead felt the pain his hand was in he started opening the distance between him and Kakarot and attacked by using his quirk again rapid firing cartilage at Kakarot.

Being pelted by cartilage Kakarot was being forced into a corner until he felt the force behind the cartilage start to diminish and he strengthened his body with ki and jumped towards Gunhead. At this point Gunhead was exhausted from overusing his quirk. As Kakarot made his way to Gunhead his speed was increasing until he punched Gunhead with enough force to send him flying out of the ring.

"Victory by ring out goes to Kakarot. Kakarot now advances to the final round." Is heard from the announcer

Krillin and Jackie Chun get into the fighting arena without making a sound and get into a fighting stance. Seeing what Jackie Chun did to Yamcha Krillin is nerves and believes he will lose. Even though Krillin isn't feeling confident he still decides to give the fight a chance. "If you are nerves you might as well get out of the ring young man, you will only hurt yourself" says Jackie Chun. This statement brought bravado back to Krillin who now had a determined look in his eyes. As soon as the fight began Krillin lunched himself at Jackie Chun who had left an afterimage and appeared behind Krillin. Krillin expected Jackie Chun to appear behind him and tried to kick him. Jackie Chun countered with his own kick. The leg of the old man was longer and hit Krillin before he even touched Jackie Chun. The force behind the kick was enough to send Krillin flying out of the ring and knocking him out.

"Jackie Chun moves to the finals where he will fight Kakarot for the title of World Martial Arts Champion and 500,000 Yen!" Expresses excitedly the announcer.

The fight begins with Kakarot trying to punch Jackie Chun only to hit an afterimage left behind. Jackie Chun appears behind Kakarot and throws a kick. To everyone's surprise Kakarot had also left an afterimage and tripped Jackie Chun then kicked him upwards and sent him flying out of the arena. Everyone believed that Jackie Chun was about to lose but to their dismay he used a Kamehameha to push himself back into the arena.

"That's an attack believed to only be done by the turtle hermit Master Roshi. It's a beam of ki with devastating power." The announcer says in shock.

"Oh no my Kamehameha is way different from Master Roshi's…" starts Jackie Chun but is interrupted by Kakarot saying, "that looks cool I want to try, KAMEHAMEHA," a blue stream of light and energy is shoot out at Jackie Chun. Jackie Chun was barely able to block out of shock.

"What is this, another person is able to use the Kamehameha! This technique with very few people who are able to train their body to withstand the after effects of such an attack." Exclaims the confused and shocked announcer.

"I guess I will have to fight with my full power to win this fight," says Jackie Chun as he prepares to jump and attack Kakarot. Jackie Chun threw a kick at Kakarot who blocked it with his left hand and threw a punch with his right. Jackie Chun uses Kakarot's arm to change the direction of his movements and kicked Kakarot left side of the head throwing him to the edge of the ring. Jackie Chun closes the distance and tries to punch Kakarot who ducks and punches Jackie Chun on the stomach and sends him a quarter of the length of the arena. Kakarot runs twords Jackie Chun and kicks but only hits an afterimage and gets punched on the side but Kakarot holds his ground and screams "Kamehameha" and hits Jackie Chun in the stomach who tanks the hit and uses his own Kamehameha and pushes Kakarot out of the ring making Jackie Chun the world martial arts champion and the receiver of 500,000 yen as the Victor. Jackie Chun changes his clothes to reveal a bald skinny old man. A voice is herd from behind him yelling "Master Roshi". The old man turns around and puts his hat on and says "Oh Krillin you did well in your matches, too bad you had to fight Jackie he was just unfair".

Gohan sees Master Roshi and walks up to him and starts talking and mentions his old days of training to which Kakarot responds in surprise bringing up his observation of the fighting style.

"You know Kakarot you should go train with Master Roshi, he will teach you better than me." Says Gohan to Kakarot.

"Can I grandpa."

"Yes you can go during the summer."

"Thank you grandpa."

As Kakarot is going home he notices a green hair kid getting beat up by three other kids one with wings another with stretchy limbs and the third one, who seemed to be the leader, with explosions coming off of him. When the kid with blond hair and explosions went in to attack the green haired kid his punch was suddenly stopped by the hand of Kakarot. The blond kid immediately stepped back and let his two friends attack Kakarot who simply avoided the attack of the two boys and appeared in front in f the blond haired kid telling him "leave this kid alone or else". The blond haired kid and his two lackeys left running and Kakarot turned to the green haired kid and asked him what happened.

"Oh they were just picking on me because I'm quirkless. Thank you for helping me, my name is Izuku Midoria and the blond hair kid is Bakugo". Replied the green haired kid.

"Why do you let him do this to you why don't you defend yourself", Questioned Kakarot.

"Like I told you I'm quirkless and besides…" starts Izuku before he was cutoff by Kakarot saying " it doesn't matter if your quirkless even people without quirks, like my grandpa can become strong you just need to train. Well I have to go I'm hungry and need to eat."

**2 months later**

"Okay Kakarot everything's ready let's go to master Roshi's island" says grandpa Gohan.

When the pair arrive at the island Kakarot is given a heavy turtle shell to use as he trains. Kakarot meets with Krillin who immediately feels excited as an opponent will allow his quirk to activate. Krillin's quirk is called rival and when faced with an opponent he will learn faster and become stronger overall.

The training consisted of milk delivery, farming, studying, construction work and swimming, and dodging bees. In the early morning the students would deliver milk to three hundred residents of an island then help a farmer till his fields only using their hands, this would take the students a few hours. After this they would take a break and eat breakfast. After eating breakfast they would study with master Roshi which proved to be difficult for Kakarot who was not very good at school. The two students would then work in construction, they were only allowed to use hand held tools not power tools. They would then swim 10 laps in a lake infested by sharks. After this master Roshi would tie them to a tree and would hit a beehive to let the two students practice their dodging. This final form of training would prove difficult due to the limited mobility the students had.

After 3 months of training summer was over and Kakarot had to return to school and training with his grandpa.

**7 years later**

Kakarot was deciding what to do for his future and decided to become a hero due to his love of battle. He decided to go to UA due to the reputation it has and the strength of the students. The academic exam was hard for Kakarot but he managed to barely pass and went to the physical exam. Kakarot started stretching and doing a couple of jumps. As soon as the test started Kakarot began to run surprising even Lida on the other side of Kakarot was a green haired boy with green lightning coming off his body. As Kakarot racked up points he saw everyone running away from the south part of the city with a loud crash being heard after. Kakarot is intrigued by this and goes against the flow of the crowd to see a giant robot. Kakarot starts to prepare a Kamehameha and hears a scream coming from the foot of the robot and a green flash of light. A crash is is heard and the robot starts to fall towards the green haired kid and Kakarot releases the Kamehameha and pushes the robot back as well as blowing a hole into the robot.

The green haired kid is then slapped by the girl who screamed by the foot of the robot and stopped the fall of the kid. The girl was a brown haired cheery girl with bright pink cheeks. The buzzard marking the end of the exam is heard and recovery girl entered the scene and healed the green haired boy's broken arm.

As the green haired boy opened his eyes he saw Kakarot and excitedly says "your Kakarot aren't you".

"Oh your Izuku you've gotten stronger then that day I saw you getting beat up," responds Kakarot.

Kakarot gets 77 points in total tying with Bakugo and Izuku for first place.

Kakarot was holding back and watching for people who caught his eye and showed their strength. While Izuku was too focused on his quirk and couldn't move as freely as he wished.

The first day of school Kakarot walks into class 1-A and feels a presence he can't see and sees a red haired boy, a kid with a lightning bolt on his hair, a guy with engines on his feet, a pink girl with short hair, a guy with a bird head, another guy with a metal belt around his waist, a girl that looks like a frog, a girl with black spikey hair, a purpled hair girl with earphone jacks, a boy with tape coming out of his elbows, Ojiru, and Lida.

Kakarot walks into the room and takes a seat and falls asleep without anyone noticing. A few minutes later Lida notices Kakarot sleeping and goes to him and starts berating him for sleeping in class to which Kakarot responds with "the teacher is not here and class still does not start".

As soon as Kakarot says this Bakugo enters the classroom and puts his feet on the desk angering Lida. A couple of minutes later enters Izuku accompanied by Krillin and Yamcha. Lida loses focus on Bakugo and questions Izuku on how he knew about hero points on the entrance exam. As Izuku tries to find his words the girl who was saved by him and starts introducing herself as Ochako Uraraka. Before they walk in a man with black hair in a yellow sleeping bag tells everyone to settle down.

"Today we will be doing a quirk apprehension test. Oh and my name is Shoto Aizawa and I'm your home room teacher." Said the man getting out of his sleeping bag. This introduction caused Kakarot to wake up sensing a skilled martial artist. As the students gathered outside the building Aizawa started to explain that in the physical exams in their previous schools they were not allowed to use their quirks but here they were. Aizawa called on Bakugo to go first as he along with Kakarot and Izuku had gotten the most points. Aizawa instructed Bakugo to throw a ball as far as he could and to use his quirk. Bakugo threw the ball which was fallowed by an explosion sending the ball 705.2 meters away. When Aizawa heard a remark commenting on this being fun he threatened the students with expulsion if they did not preform to his standards.

The 20 students went through a set of 8 tests. Kakarot was the overall best in every test watching everyone's performance having his eye caught by his old training partner, Krillin, and the fighter from the Tenkaichi Budokai, Yamcha. Along with those two a boy with white and red hair and a burn mark under his eye seemed to intrigue him. He was most surprised by the strength Izuku showed as he completed the test.

As the students looked at the results Kakarot was shown to be in first with Krillin in second and Yamcha in third.


	3. Izuku's view

"Bakugo stop bullying him, you want to be a hero, don't you. That is not a very heroic of you yelled a small kid with green eyes and hair to a kid with spikey, blonde hair.

"You don't know anything Deku your just a quirkless want to be hero. If you want to be my punching bag then go ahead!" Yelled Bakugo towards the green haired kid in anger. As Bakugo is screaming this another kid gets up from behind Deku and runs away.

Bakugo starts to create explosions as he puts his hands together and goes to punch Deku. Bakugo feels contact with an object. Bakugo believes this to be Deku and a smile forms on his face until he feels the grip around his hand tighten and the smoke clears, reviling a kid with spikey black hair and a monkey's tail holding his fist. As soon as Bakugo sees this he jumps back using an explosion as propulsion to land behind two other kids. One of the kids was bigger and had wings and the other was a skinny guy with stretchy fingers.

"A-attack him you fools." Yelled Bakugo to his lackeys who obediently went on the offensive. As the kid with wings swopped down the black haired kid ducked and avoided the hit. As the skinny kid closed the distance and threw a punch and the black haired kid stepped to the side and closed his distance with Bakugo.

"Leave this kid alone, or else." Said the black haired kid to Bakugo.

Bakugo without even being able to think starts running and his two lackeys fallow suit.

"What was that about", questioned the black haired kid.

"Oh they were just picking on me because I'm quirkless. Thank you for helping me, my name is Izuku Midoria and the blond hair kid is Bakugo", answered Izuku.

"Why do you let him do that to you"

"Like I told you I'm quirkless and besides…" started Izuku. Before being interrupted by the black haired kid interrupted saying, "what does it matter if you don't have a quirk, people without quirks can still be strong, like my grandpa, you just need to train. Well I have to go, I'm hungry and need to eat." Said the black haired kid as he started to leave.

"Wait what's your name?" Questioned Izuku

"Kakarot* replied the kid as he started running.

"Training I never thought of that I've only studied heroes but haven't trained yet" thought Izuku as he was running to his house. When he got home he was out of breath and greeted his mom and went to his room before his mom could question him. As soon as he got to his room he started doing push ups doing ten before getting tired and collapsing on the floor.

**2 months later**

"25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, ugh,39, 40." Counts Izuku as he is doing push-ups before letting go and crashing on to the floor. Deku turns around and does 55 sit-ups before he is unable to move. After resting for a couple of minutes he gets up and starts running to school 1.5 miles away. When he got to school a couple of kids started to make fun of him. Izuku ignores the kids until one of them starts attacking him by stretching his arm but Izuku avoids the hit and closes the space before and punches him in the stomach twice and tripping him before leaving. The people around him are shocked by this event and try to say it was just luck that allowed him to win. After this event only Bakugo would bother Izuku to which Izuku had a fear of and couldn't attack him. After some time Izuku bought some weights and dumbbells. Izuku also enrolls in a karate dojo and starts training. At the end of their last middle year Izuku no one bullied Izuku besides Bakugo. When the teacher said that two people were going to try to go to UA Bakugo looked at Izuku and started to walk to him grabbing his notebook and being about to create an explosion when Izuku remembered "why do you let him do this" the lines Kakarot had told him that day. When he noticed this he grabbed Bakugo's hand and twisted it behind his back and took his hero notebook. As he walked back to his house Izuku went through a shortcut and was trying to relax from all the adrenaline rushing through his body when a villain made out of sludge attacked him.

A tendril made of sludge came to the kid when he turned and narrowly avoided the hit.

"I need a body, you will do fine" exclaimed the villain as he saw Izuku avoid the attack.

When Izuke saw the villain he back flipped away and out of the tunnel when a tall, muscular blonde haired man came with a grocery bag wearing a white shirt and green pants. As he came out of the sewer a plastic bottle flew trough the tunnel and hit the sludge villain making him half his original size. The sludge villain shot a tendril towards the man who moved out of the way. Seeing this the sludge villain decided to use the kid as a hostage and scape that way. The villain threw a tendril at the kid who also dodges it. While the villain was trying to catch Izuku the man screamed "Texas Smash" and punched the villain into a second plastic bottle.

"C-can I have your autograph" stammered an excited Izuku.

"Shure young man" said the man as he wrote "All Might" in Izuku's notebook. "Well I'll be taking this guy to the police station" said All Might as he got into a squad and jumped. As All Might jumped Izuku grabbed on to All Might's legs.

"Kid get off" said All Might.

"I can't if I let go I'll die" replied Izuku as he held on tighter.

When they landed Izuku asked "can I be a hero even if I don't have a quirk, can I become someone like you, All Might".

You're strong kid and you could probably help people with your strength but society wouldn't allow someone without a quirk to be a hero" answered All Might before jumping off the building and going to the police station.

"Boom" an explosion ripples through the air as Izuku is taking in what All Might just told him. The explosion snaps Izuku back to his senses and he runs to the scene to see the villain who attacked him holding on to Bakugo. Before he could even think he had already jumped the police tape and was running towards the villain. As he ran the villain tried to hit Izuku with his sludge which Izuku avoided and grabbed Bakugo's hand to pull him out.

When All Might got to the police station he noticed he no longer had the bottles with him and there was smoke coming from the direction he just came from and jumped back to were he was. As All Might got to the scene he saw the quirkless green haired kid avoiding the villains attack a feat even some pro heroes would have trouble doing. As All Might was about to step in he saw an old man with long whiskers wearing an orange vest with yellow circles over a black long-sleeved shirt and black pants. When he sees the old man he stops and sees Izuku pull a blonde kid out of the villain and sees him running over to the other side of the police tape. When the villain tries to escape the old man suddenly appears in front of the villain and yells "Thunder Shock Surprise" as his hands start to get covered in lightning and hit the villain who is shocked and falls unconscious. When the villain is arrested the old man disappears and Izuku is barraged by the heroes who say he could have died and he was being reckless while Bakugo was being praised for the strength of his quirk.

"Young Man I am here" yelled All Might as he appeared from the corner next to Izuku's house.

"All Might why are you here?" Asks a shocked Izuku

"I saw you fight that sludge villain and you did something those pros could not do, you were able to rescue the kid and get away without getting hurt. Above all that you managed to do so without a quirk I could see you as one of the best heroes so I've decided to give you my quirk" says All Might before being covered in smoke and transforming into a skinny man with shaggy hair and dark eyes. "Oh my time limit is up keep this a secret, alright kid.

"Are you really All Might and how can you transfer a quirk?" Asked Izuku with a stunned and confused expression on his face.

"Yes I am All Might I was hurt in a fight 5 years ago and that old man who defeated the sludge villain helped me and kept my injury from getting worse" says All Might as he lifts his shirt showing a circular scar. "This took out part of my lung and stomach. To answer your second question my quirk is able to be passed from user to user. You seem strong so you should be able to withstand the force of my quirk and only get broken bones. If you meet me at Dagobah Beach I will give you my quirk and train you."

"I'll meet you there All Might" replies Izuku.

The following day Izuku meets All Might at Dagobah Beach where All Might tells him that once he cleans up the beach he will receive the quirk. After two days of moving trash the beach is clean and All Might says "eat this" as he pulls out a hair and explains "you need my DNA inside of you to get my quick". When he says this Izuku reluctantly eats the strand of hair before saying "I don't feel any different."

All Might explains that the hair needs to be digested in order for his quirk to manifest.

**2 hours later**

"All right that should be enough time now try to release the energy of your quirk slowly to not break your bones" instructs All Might.

Izuku with his experience in martial arts is able to control the power out put and even spread the power throughout his body but required a lot of concentration.

At the entrance exam Izuku trips after seeing the entrance to UA and being overwhelmed by the notion of becoming a student at the best hero school in Japan. As he is falling he is about to catch himself when he feels his body rising in the air and sees a girl with brown hair hold her hands together and he starts to fall to the ground.

"Sorry about that but it's bad luck to fall before an important event" says the girl before leaving and entering the building.

As the exam starts Izuku is covered by green lightning and runs twords a few robots destroying them and going to the next one stopping for a few seconds to see how much strength he is using. Eventually he hears a scream followed by stomping and a crowd running. Izuku sees a giant robot and the girl who stopped him from falling near the foot of the robot. As soon as Izuku saw this he jumped to the robot and punched the robot denting the head and breaking his arm. As the robot is falling it suddenly starts moving forward again before stopping and falling to Izuku until a blue light pierces through the robot and pushes it back. As Izuku is falling he feels a slap and starts floating and is then released. As he turns around he sees the girl who stopped him from falling in the entrance on a piece of a broken robot vomiting. A buzzard is heard marking the end of the exam and a short, old lady, with her hair in a bun came over and kissed Izuku healing his broken arm.

As Izuku turned around he saw a kid with a monkey tail and spikey black hair and asked "your Kakarot aren't you."


	4. Explosions and ice

"I'm so tiered and it's just the first day" thought Izuku as he left the school. "Your strength is impressive Izuku, my name is Tenya Lida" says a tall guy with glasses, black hair, and engines coming out of hi"Oh hey I'm going to the station want to come along" replies Izuku.

"Hey are you guys going to the station, can I come along with you" asks Uraraka as she approaches the two boys. "Your Tenya Lida and you are Izuku… Deku, right" continues Uraraka.

"Um… well that's what Bakugo calls me to bully me" replied Izuku.

"I like the name Deku, it sounds like you will never give up" says Uraraka.

"Deku it is" replies a flustered Izuku

**The next day**

"I am here, entering the room like a normal person" says All Might as he enters the classroom in an estrangement manner. "This is hero basic training today you will have battle training, put on your hero costumes and report to ground beta" continues all might.

The students line up wearing their costumes. Kakarot, Yamcha, and Krillin had very similar costumes with Yamacha's and Krillin's costumes being identical and Kakarot's missing the kanji for turtle on his. The costumes are just orange gi.

Izuku is wearing a black jumpsuit and cloth covering his face besides his eyes. Izuku is wearing gloves with padding on his palms.

"You will be split into teams of two, a hero and villain team. The teams will be picked by drawing lots. The villains will protect a bomb and the hero's will try to deactivate the bomb. If the timer runs out the villain team wins, the heroes win if the villain team is captured or the heroes touch the bomb" informs All might.

Team A: Uraraka and Izuku Team B: Shouji and Todoroki Team C: Momo and Kakarot Team D: Lida and Bakugo Team E: Aoyama and Ashido Team F: Yamcha and Krillin Team G: Jiro and Kaminari Team H: Asui and Tokoyami Team I: Hagakure and Ojiro Team J: Sero and Kirishma

"The first match is hero team A and villain Team D" announces All Might.

As Izuku and Uraraka make their way through the building an explosion comes from a hallway Izuku was turning into. The explosion surprises Izuku and he is barley able to dodge it and move Uraraka out of the way.

"So you were hiding your real strength from me this whole time! Everyone else in school stayed clear of you no one made fun of you despite being quirkless, now it all makes sense!" yelled Bakugo as he charged Midoria with a right hook. As Izuku grabs Bakugo's arm Bakugo uses his left hand to create an explosion on Izuku's head causing Izuku to lose his grip. "You thought that same trick would work again on me Deku!" continues yelling Bakugo in anger.

As Izuku gets up green lightning is seen coming out of Izuku before Izuku says, "Uraraka look for Lida". When Uraraka leaves the fight continues. Izuku punches Bakugo in the stomach and sends Bakugo flying back to a wall. Bakugo stands up and charges at Izuku with a kick, before the kick connects Izuku crouches. Bakugo lands creates an explosion in front of Izuku's face blowing him back. Izuku and Bakugo charge at each other and meet with a punch, one backed with explosion and another backed by one for all. As the two punches hit, both of the students are sent flying back. As Bakugo gets up he points his hand towards Izuku and grabs the pin on his gauntlet and without a word releases an explosion that covers the room he was in. As the explosion grew near to Izuku the room to dodge was getting smaller. When Izuku saw this he picked up his had and made a flicking motion repelling the explosion and running through the explosion and punching Bakugo on the face. This punch knocked out Bakugo who was later tied by Izuku.

Izuku went up the stairs and saw Lida moving the bomb from one side of the room to another and Uraraka running behind him. The room was spotless clean making Uraraka unable to use her quirk. Izuku seeing the scene hid behind a pillar and waited for Lida to run next to the pillar where he would jump in front of the bomb and grab it.

"The winner of the match is the hero team" announced All Might. "The second match will be between team B and team C the hero team is team B and team C is the villain team" announced All Might.

As soon as the match begins Jiro finds the location of Momo and Kakarot by putting her earphone jacks inside the wall and listening. When Todoroki is given the location he touches the wall with his right hand and the building begins to freeze. As Todoroki and Jiro make their way to the room where tho bomb is being kept Todoroki is punched into a wall by Kakarot and is knocked out. Jiro seeing this plugs her earphone jacks into her boots and augments her heartbeat making Kakarot fall to the ground holding his ears. As Jiro is about to capture Kakarot with the capture tape an explosion of energy is emitted by Kakarot sending Jiro flying to a wall knocking her out.

"The winners of the second match are the heroes" announces All Might.

**Author Note**: **Sorry for the short chapter this week and please leave reviews on how I can improve my writing.**


	5. Portals and villains

"The third match begins now" Announces All might as team F and team I enter the city.

"Hey Yamcha doesn't that kid with the tail look familiar" said Krillin as he walked into the building housing the other team.

"Now that you mention it a think I saw him fight in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament" replied Yamcha. "I've been practicing this new technique Krillin you should take this opportunity to study for our next match. Spirit Ball" yelled Yamcha as a ball of orange energy formed in his hand. He threw the ball upward and started to move it with his index and middle fingers.

As Ojiro and Tooru came up with a plan they heard the sound of concrete braking coming closer to them. When Ojiro saw an orange ball of energy enter the room he jumped in front of Tooru to protect her only to see the ball move downward and brake the floor. As soon as the floor broke Ojiro fell through leaving Tooru alone to defend the bomb. As Krillin entered the room he felt a small amount is Ki moving towards him. As he dodged the Ki he turned around and couldn't see anyone.

"So this is like the invisible person master Roshi told us about when we learned how to sense Ki" muttered Krillin to himself as he walked towards the bomb only to sense Ojiro jumping through the floor. As soon as Ojiro got his footing he struck with his tail only to hit air and get kicked in the back hitting a wall. As Ojiro ran towards Krillin, Krillin kicked the floor and made it brake causing Ojiro to, once again, fall from the current floor they were standing on. When Ojiro fell Krillin took the moment to touch the bomb and win the game.

**After the other battles**

"Okay everyone you all did a good job I'll be asking Bakugo to come with me to my office I have to talk to you" said All Might as he went towards his office. Once in his office All Might turned around and started talking to Bakugo "I know you're mad at Izuku and your pride is probably hurt by loosing to someone you've always looked down on."

"You don't get it I've known Izuku for as long as I can remember, more then loosing to him what pisses me more is that he never told me anything or tried to fight back. That bastard believed he was better then me" replied Bakugo. "If there's nothing else you want to say I'll leave" said Bakugo as he left the office.

When Bakugo returned to the classroom he saw a circle surrounding Kakarot asking him about his quirk and what the explosion he made when Jiro went near him. From what Bakugo could gather he was train by his grandpa, Gohan and an old man called Roshi who seemed to have also trained Yamcha and Krillin.

**The following day**

"What is it like learning from All Might" asked a reporter to Izuku as he walked into UA.

"I'm a big fan of All Might and in his class we are learning the basics of heroism" replied Izuku.

"Hey what is it… you look terrible are you alright" asked a reporter to Aizawa as he walked into the school.

"You should leave, I'm trying to do my job and teach future hero's" replied Aizawa.

"Today is a very important day" started Aizawa before the students started asking what was going on. "Today you will vote for class president and vise-president" finished Aizawa. "I'll be over there sleeping while you figure this out" said Aizawa as he pointed to a corner of the room and got in his sleeping bag.

"I want to be class president" shouted everyone minus Kakarot who didn't see the point in being class president.

"How about we take votes and decide on class president that way" said Lida. To which everyone agreed. After the votes were counted there was a tie between Lida and Izuku for first.

"Lets decide who will be president by a majority vote we will pick on of you two to be president and then decide based on who has the majority" said Momo.

"I agree with that idea do you" said Lida to Izuku.

"Yes that seems like a great idea" replied Izuku.

After counting the votes Lida won with 11 votes compered to Izuku's 9 votes. While in the cafeteria an alarm went off leading to a panic as the students flooded the hallway trying to get outside. Seeing out through a window Izuku noticed that the alarm had been triggered by the press. Thinking quickly he grabbed to the side of a wall and started to climb yelling "everyone calm down it's only the press there is nothing to worry about."

"How could this happen, no reporter could do such a thing" said a humanoid rat looking at a wall that had been reduced to dust.

"Principal Nezu this could be a declaration of war from a villain" replied a women to the humanoid rat.

**The following day**

"Welcome students to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or USJ for short" announced All Might as class 1-A entered the building.

"Here you will learn how to rescue in different situations such as fires and storms…" started to say before Kakarot, Yamcha, and Krillin jumped back and Ojiro flinched as a black portal started to open up.

Three figures started to walk out of the partial, a tall man wearing a bar tender outfit covered with black smoke, a pale man with cracked skin and hands all over his body, the third was a giant black beast with an exposed brain.

"Hello All Might this will be your end we are the league of villains and we will kill you. Nomu attack!" said the pale man. Before the black beast started to attack and more portals started to appear all over the USJ. As the black beast started to attack a bright yellow disk cut an arm of the beast before separating into many tiny pieces.

"I made that to cut through debris not to cut people but I have no choice with such a huge gap in power" said Krillin from behind the other students. As the students started to disperse the Nomu began to regrow his arm to the surprise of everyone, bringing a smile to the pale man. "This Nomu was created to kill All Might a kid like you could never hope to defeat it. "Kurogiri split them up leave only All Might" said the pale man towards the man covered in smoke.

"Yes! Shigaraki" replied the man as portals opened around the students, eraser head, and a person inside a space suit.

As Kakarot fell from the portal the ground turned to ice and all the villains were frozen, all but one, a man with long hair braided in a ponytail wearing a pink chang pao with the Kanji for "kill". "Dodon Ray yells the man as he points towards Todoroki. Before anything happens Todoroki feels a push from his side and falls into the ice he created. Before Todoroki could process the event a yellow flash of light travels through where he would be standing and digs through a wall behind him. "Kame…hame…haa" yelled Kakarot and a blue light hits the man who puts his hands in front of him and grabs the attack and says "is that all you have" before noticing the two kids were gone.

As Kakarot attacked he knew his attack would have a very limited impact on the villain so he grabbed Todoroki and jumped away.


	6. Defeat at the hands of villains

CRASH, an explosion of water sends a wave of water to a boat where a girl with a green and black swimming suit standing next to Izuku. As the boat starts rocking Krillin lands on the boat grabbing Izuku and Tsuyu before jumping away and sinking the boat. Krillin landed in front of the entrance where he saw All Might fighting the Nomu and Eraser Head fighting a large group of villains. When Krillin saw Eraser Head about to be blindsided by a villain he interested the punch aimed at Eraser Head with a kick sending the villain into a wall where he was knocked out. Shigaraki came from behind Krillin and grabbed his arm slowly cracking the skin and exposing the muscle tissue underneath before felling a warm sensation on his stomach and flying towards the nomu.

Kakarot jumped from one building to another as he carried Todoroki on his shoulder. "We need to get away from that man, he is an opponent we can only run away from" said Kakarot to a struggling Todoroki. "Okay, Todoroki make an ice bridge over this lake and then melt it so that we can escape" said Kakarot as he ran out of the city and to the edge of a pond.

As Todoroki was put into the floor he touched the water partly freezing the surface and creating ice that allowed him and Kakarot to run through the frozen lake before melting the ice.

"Wolf Fang Fist" yelled Yamcha as a tall man with spikey black hair that reached below the back jumped backed and avoided the attack. "An impressive feat of power to bad I'm stronger" said the man as he hit Yamcha into the side of a building with his tail.

"That tail it's the same as Kakarot's" said Yamcha as he got up from the rubble.

"Oh you know my brother, tell him his big brother, Raditz will be waiting for the day we meet, if you survive" replied Raditz to Yamacha's comment. "Double Sunday" he talked as two yellow energy spheres started to form on his palms. He shot the two energy beams at Yamcha and left the area.

A bloody and injured Yamcha stood up from the rubble and took three steps to where Raditz was and fell on the floor.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing, I'm going to be the number one hero, I need to make a difference" said Izuku as he got out of the water and blitzed a few of the villains behind Izawa.

"Time to go beyond, plus ultra" yelled All Might as he sent the nomu flying out of the USJ with a punch. The nomu slowly turned to dust as he flew into the sky.

"This can't be you were supposed to die the nomu was made to kill you, he was perfectly prepared for you" yelled Shigaraki as a portal appeared behind him.

"We must leave, our mission has been compromised" said Kurogiri to Shagaraki before stepping through the portal.

"Remember All Might were not done with you, you might have won on this level but the game just started" said Shigaraki as he was covered by the portal and disappeared. Before the portal completely closed Raditz passed threw along with a man on a concrete pillar moving to fast to make out.

"13 gather the students and take the injured ones to the hospital" said Izawa as he entangled some of the villains.

**In the hospital**

"How are they doctor" asked All Might as he stood in front of the hospital rooms for Krillin and Yamcha.

"That Krillin kid will be alright in a few weeks, the one that worries me is Yamcha, he suffered multiple fractures and a broken arm, he also lost a lot of blood" replied the doctor. "He should be waking up soon.

"ka… Kakarot I need to speak to Kakarot" said Yamcha from within his room. Hearing this thanks to his quirk increasing the sensitivity of his ears Kakarot rushes to his room when the doctor is opening the door after hearing Yamcha.

"Kakarot you're here I need to tell you something, you have a brother and he will come for you he did this. His name is Raditz be careful" said Yamcha to Kakarot who was already next to him.

"Thank you Yamcha I will be prepared when he comes" replied Kakarot.

"Raditz, you mean to tell me you're the soon of Bardock" said All Might in shock. "He was one of the strongest heroes capable of competing with me, he might have been a better hero than me if he wasn't killed" he continued.

"Well I guess I should start training harder I'll ask grandpa Gohan to help me as well" said Kakarot to Yamcha.

"Wait you're the kid that old man found in the forest. Even with out a quirk he was still strong and even helped me deal with a few villains" said All Might.

"Yeah I've been training with him for as long as I can remember" replied Kakarot.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello my name is Naomasa Tsukauchi I'm a detective, and you must be Yamcha" said a man in a trench coat standing next to Yamacha's hospital bed. "I'm going to need information on the villain you saw" he continued.

"The one who did all this to me is called Raditz and he said he was Kakarot's brother" replied Yamcha.

"Can you give me a description of him" said Naomasa.

"Yes, he had long and spikey black hair, probably reaching his knees. He was also tall I'd say around 6 foot 5 or 6 foot and a half. He wore a strange yellow with black armor. Most distinguishing was that he had a tail" replied Yamcha.

"Thank you for the information" replied the detective as he bowed his head to Yamcha.

"Hello my name is Naomasa Tsukauchi and I'm a detective are you Shouto Todoroki said the detective.

"Yes that would be me" replied Todoroki.

"I have a few questions to ask you about one of the villains that escaped" said Naomasa.

"If your talking about the one wearing pink I don't know anything, I was on the floor and being carried by Kakarot for most of the time I had with him. He did show a strange attack similar to Kakarot's attacks. The biggest difference from Kakarot's attacks and the one that man did is the that the one the man did was meant to pierce rather then engulf the target" said Todoroki.

"Thank you for your help" said Naomasa.

"Hello Gohan I'm here looking for Kakarot" said Naomasa.

"Hello Naomasa, sorry but Kakarot is out training" said Gohan. "Do you want to come in" continued Gohan.

"I would appreciate that I also have some information for you" said Naomasa.

When the two entered the house Naomasa said "The crane School is teaming up with a group of villains"

"This is serious the Crane School is strong enough alone to fight most heroes and one on one only the top 5 heroes stand a chance. If they were to have more people under their school they could fight All Might" said Gohan.

"That's not all Bardock's other son is a villain" said Naomasa.

"That will be a problem, if he has his father's quirk and is trained by Shen only Kakarot, not even All Might, could stop him. From what I heard Bardock and All Might were close in power. The Crane School martial arts are made for assassination" said Gohan.

**With Kakarot**

A loud crash is heard through the forest as a tree falls down. "I'm still lacking, I need more strength, I need to be stronger" said Kakarot as he grabbed the fallen tree and swung it over his shoulder.

"Time for a run and then lunch" said Kakarot to himself as he started running.

As Kakarot approached a lake he threw the tree up and punched the tree braking it into multiple pieces and stacking on top of each other. As Kakarot leaned over the lake a giant fish jumped out of the water and tried to bite Kakarot who jumped to the side and entered the lake. The fish approached him under the water with an open mouth only to be kicked on the check and fly out of the water.

Kakarot started a fire and cooked the fish. When the fish was cooked he grabbed it, put the fire out and left the woods getting wired looks from hikers as he took bites out of the fish.

"Time for a swim" said Kakarot as he stabbed the stick that had the fish onto the ground. As Kakarot started to enter the water a turtle swam from the ocean onto the beach. The turtle waved at Kakarot and yelled "hey Kakarot master Roshi wants to see you".

"I was just about to go for a swim I'll go after that" replied Kakarot as he started to go deeper into the water. After two hours Kakarot makes his way to a boat house and grabs a row boat and takes it to a tiny island over the horizon.

"Hey Kakarot you need to train, Yamcha told me about your brother. He will attack you and you are not prepared for such a confrontation" said Roshi as Kakarot stepped out of the boat. "Put this on" continued Roshi as he dropped a shell on the beach that creates a small crater on the sand.

As Kakarot put on the shell he hunched over a little only to get reprimanded by Roshi saying "stand straight you are training with me now. That shell your wearing is only 150 kg. Now swim 300 laps around the island then do 500 push-ups, 500 sit-ups, and 500 pull-ups. Once you finish come inside and have lunch".

As Kakarot finishes his training he walks into Kame house Master Roshi greets him with a fish of sushi after you finish eating go back to your house and keep the shell on even at school, only take it off when necessary" said Roshi.

Once Kakarot made his way to his house he was greeted by his grandpa who informed him about the Crane School and the rivalry between the Turtle and Crane Schools.

"Kakarot the Crane School seems to be in alignment with the villains and your brother. They are a martial arts school focusing on assassination" said grandpa Gohan.

"I think I might have met one of the Crane students, he used an attack called a dodon ray" said Kakarot to his grandpa.

"Be carful, if you managed to escape they will keep an eye on you. Now go to sleep you have school tomorrow" said grandpa Gohan to Kakarot.

"You all better be prepared for the most important day of your highschool live" said Izawa as he entered the classroom. "Next week you will have the UA sport festival so you all better be prepared" finished Izawa.

"The chance to be scouted by pro heroes and become a sidekick" said Momo as the class started to become restless.

"Hey Kakarot, Krillin why do you have turtle shells on" asked Iida as the group of Iida, Krillin, and Uraraka entered the cafeteria.

"The shell is a 150 kg weight we are using for training" said Kakarot as he got in line to get his food.


	8. Chapter 8

"150 kg" yells Iida after hearing Kakarot's response.

"This is good training for me but I'm going to out grow this weight in about a month. This should still be enough for the sports festival" said Kakarot.

"Out grow this training? Most people can do the same training for half a year before they out grow their training" says Iida.

"Our quirks helps with training as well as Yamacha's quirk doing something similar" replies Krillin before Kakarot had time to answer."Yamcha should be out of the hospital by the time the sports festival" continues Krillin.

**In the conference room**

"We have some information on the villains that attacked the USJ, the one covered in hands is named Shigaraki the one covered in black smoke is named Kurogiri, the two I believe will be the most dangerous are named Raditz and Tao. We have no information on the first two villains besides their quirks but we know that Raditz is the brother of Kakarot and Tao is a mercenary who has the ability to make objects float as long as he's touching it" said Naomasa.

"That Shigaraki fellow is nothing more then a man child who throws a tantrum every time something goes wrong, I believe that there is another leader who planned the attack, but he wants to be left in the shadows" said All Might.

**In front of class 1-A**

"Um guys what's going on here" says Uraraka as she steps out of the class into a horde of students.

"There here to scout us small fry. We survived that villain attack of course they want a look at their competition" says Bakugo as he steps out into the hallway.

"My aren't you a smart one" said a tired looking blue haired kid. "Depending on the results of the sports festival one of us might be chosen to be transferred into the hero course. I would believe that the opposite would be true for you" he continued.

"Hey I'm from class 1-B next door. I heard you guys fought off some villains. I wanted to find out more but all I'm seeing is this arrogant bastard. You better not make a fool out of the hero course" said a guy with silver hair black eyes covered in some sort of metal.

"Hey what are you doing" yelled some students as Bakugo shoved them out of the way.

"Great now we've got a mob behind us" said kirishima.

"I don't see what's so bad about that that just means more people to fight" said Kakarot.

"I know you like to fight but not everyone is like that, Kakarot" said Krillin.

**At the locker room**

"All Might has his eye on you I don't know why and I don't care but I will beat you" says Todoroki to Izuku

"I don't know why you want this but I will beat you and you better not hold back if you even want to stand a chance" replied Izuku to Todoroki.

"All right guys you better be prepared to lose because I won't be holding back" said Kakarot to Krillin and Yamcha.

"Don't count us out yet Kakarot, don't think we haven't gotten stronger since the last time we fought" said Krillin.

"Even though I was in the hospital I won't lose to either of you" replied Yamcha

"I'd expect nothing less from you two, this will be fun" said Kakarot.

"Welcome everyone to the UA sports festival" yells a blond man with dark glasses and small mustache named present mic.

As the students walked out Izuku murmured under his breath "This is my time to show them I'm the next symbol of peace and to show that I will win no mater what."

"Here they are the class that dealt with a villain attack and not only survived but also had all their injuries healed in a week. Next is class B then classes C, D, and E of general studies and we cannot forget the support classes, F, G, and H. Here come the business courses" says present mic.

The crack of a whip is heard as a black haired female hero wearing handcuffs and a translucent white long sleeve shirt and tights of a similar design. "Now for the athletes oath" says the hero.

"Another hero comments "Ohh! The R-rated hero, Midnight is the 1st year ref."

"R-rated hero, should she really be in a high school" says Tokoyami.

"Shut up" responds Midnight to Tokoyami's comment. "Lets continue with the athletes oath, the first year representative Is Katsuki Bakugo" finishes Midnight.

"Welcome everyone to the UA sports festival I'd like to take this chance to say I will take first place" says Bakugo from the top of the stage.

All the students start booing at Bakugo and from the crowd comments including "Don't be so cocky" and "You dirty bastard."

"You will all make great stepping stones for me" finished Bakugo before stepping off the stage.

"Well now that we've heard that declaration of war let's see what the first event will be" says Midnight as a screen behind her flickers through multiple events before stopping on obstacle course.

"The first event will be an obstacle course, a 4 kilometer lap around the stadium. Anything goes in this race besides leaving the course" says Midnight.

As soon as the race started the ground froze and many of the students were stuck at the entrance.

Todoroki took the lead by sliding on his ice but many of the class 1-A students were expecting this and avoided the ice with Kakarot jumping above the other students and landing right behind Todoroki.

"Don't think it'll be that easy" says sero as he shoots tape towards Kakarot and Todoroki. The tape gets caught by a giant robot and Sero gets pulled forward.

"And here we go the first obstacle, the robot hell, now begins" yells Present Mic into the microphone.

As Sero is being pulled he manages to cut the tape and is flung forward crashing next to Krillin and Yamcha.

In front of them Todoroki freezes a few robots as Kakarot and Izuku punched holes through the robots. Bakugo uses his explosions to get over the robots as Sero and Tokoyami follow.

"Don't mind us we're just following your wake" says Sero.

"Most of the front runners are from class A" says 13.

"Yes but it's not that the other classes are doing bad but class 1-A knows there is no time to lose" says All Might.

An explosion is heard from the robots as a canon ball hits the head of a robot breaking it. As the robot falls the students see this as an opportunity to get ahead.

Todoroki, Kakarot, Krillin, and Yamcha find themselves in front of a large ravine with pillars of rock connected by rope.

"This is the second barrier the fall if you fall your out. If you want to make it through you'd better crawl" says Present Mic.

Todoroki freezes the rope and slides to the other side. As Todoroki does this Krillin, Yamcha, and Kakarot jump from stone pillar to stone pillar with Izuku close behind. As Todoroki makes it to the end Bakugo explodes his way over the ravine and next to Todoroki. As this is happening a girl with goggles, and short pink hair, covered with tech and support items shots out a rope with a hook at the end that grabs on to the other side of the ravine. As the girl approaches the other wall she points her shoes towards the cliff and releases gas to propel her up the side of the cliff. As she lands she says "My name is Mei Hatsume remember that support companies" as a blue haired girl is taking down notes from the stands.

"Now our first 4 contestants have made it to the final stretch of the race the mine field" said Present Mic. "Ha Deku you've lost, there's no way your making it through this faster then me" said Bakugo propelling himself with explosions.

Izuku tried running straight and out run the explosion but got hit by multiple explosions. As the explosions trip him up he barely manages to catch himself and stand up. Izuku then sees Kakarot jumping in a zigzag pattern avoiding multiple land mines. This gives Izuku an idea and starts jumping around as sparks of green lightning fly around him.

In the lead Bakugo is trying to make explosions in Todoroki's face as Todoroki maneuvers around them freezing the ground and land mines in front of him. As Todoroki is freezing the ground a mine lands between his feet tripping him up and a gust of wind pushes Bakugo down as Kakarot jumps over him.

Izuku jumps from side to side thinking about a way to beat Todoroki and Bakugo not wanting to loose to either of them. As he is thinking this a mine flips over exploding next to him giving him an idea. Izuku grabs a land mine near his feet and throws it towards Todoroki.

"We have a first place winner, Kakarot from class 1-A" yells present Mic.


End file.
